Experimentando
by Nobodyknows05
Summary: Un libro de one shot dedicado a Korrasami. Algunos implican situaciones intimas entre las dos y algunos son solo lemmon. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 1: La vida es buena

Korra estaba en la casa de Asami con Mako y Bolin. Ella descansaba sobre una silla, cambiando constantemente los canales de televisión, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera actualmente nuevo "No hay nada que ver " Korra dijo entre la cambiadera de canales

"Bueno dame el control" Asami extendió la mano esperando a que Korra le entregara el control.

"Encontrare algo" Korra le entrego perezosamente el artefacto mientras se hundía en la silla que estaba sobre el suelo de la enorme sala de estar de Asami

"Estoy tan jodidamente aburrida" Korra se quejo

"Wow, tienes razón Korra" Asami confesó "No hay nada que ver" Asami apago la TV y puso el control remoto en la mesa de café de cristal. Se acostó en el sofá de cuero negro y se quedó mirando la luz del techo.

Justo entonces Mako y Bolin entraron a la sala de estar "Korra" Bolin se quejó "Mako se comió mi galleta"

Korra se sujetó a sí misma y se volvió a sentar en la silla "¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?" Ella pregunto, importándole un poco que Mako se haya comido su galleta

"Se comió mi galleta Korra" Hablo con sus manos moviéndose a su alrededor de manera furiosa " Mi galleta"

"La única razón por la que me comí su galleta fue porque él se comió mis gomitas de fuego" Mako intervino mientras le hacia una mueca a Bolin , la cual se la regreso

Korra y Asami empezaron a reírse de manera descontrolada sujetándose sus estómagos y respirando pesadamente mientras trataban de recuperarse.

Las miradas de Mako y Bolin se volvieron a las risueñas chicas "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto Mako irritado y confundido

Korra se enjuago las lágrimas de sus ojos y se calmó a sí misma " Ustedes dos suenan como un par de niños de 5 años " Ella señalo

"Y de nuevo ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto?"

"Quiero que hagas que este idiota se disculpe" Bolin escupió

"Oye tú fuiste el que se comió mis gomitas de fuego Pendejo/Gilipollas" Mako apunto con un dedo la cara de Bolin

"Y qué tal si ustedes dos se disculpan" Asami sugirió sentada " Entonces no tendremos que escucharlos gemir y quejarse como perras las siguientes tres horas" Se puso de pie y camino alrededor de ellos "Los dos hicieron algo horrible, entonces ambos tiene que disculparse"

Los hermanos se quejaron y luego se disculparon. Se fueron a fuera para practicar su control en el enorme patio de Asami

"Hey Asami" Korra pregunto sentándose ahora en el sillón

"Que pasa Korra" Asami se sentó junto a ella

"¿Por qué la gente nos juzga así? ¿Por qué no podemos solo vivir nuestras vidas sin las inseguridades provocadas por la sociedad? ¿Y que está bien en primer lugar? ¿Quiénes son ellos para juzgar a las personas por su estilo y vestimenta? ¿Por qué no juzgar por la personalidad o bondad?" Korra vocifero y se quejo

"_Esta aburrida" _Asami pensó. Korra se ponía a hablar y despotricar cuando lo estaba

Korra continúo hablando con sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente alrededor de ella "¿Y por qué importa cuál sea tu orientación sexual? ¿Por qué no pueden un tipo y otro tipo tener una cita y casarse sin cuestionamiento y odio? ¿Por qué no pueden dos chicas casarse sin ninguna clase de maldito homofóbico con un cartel mal hecho (que probablemente diría algo como: Dios odio a los gays, te iras al infierno o alguna mierda de esas) en protesta? Simplemente me enfurece que la gente pueda pensar de esa manera " Korra se quejó airadamente. Asami escucho con atención

"¿Qué serían los pensamientos de la sociedad acerca de mi eh? Soy probablemente lesbiana o bisexual, actualmente no estoy tan segura "Korra pensó acerca de ello por un momento, entonces volvió a las protestas "De todos modos, que si encuentro un homofóbico y beso a una chica justo enfrente de él. ¿Estaría disgustado de mi "elección" o estilo de vida y trataría de convertirme? Y eso es otra cosa…"

Mako y Bolin se sentaron en dos sillas que estaban alado del sillón y escucharon a Korra hablar

"No es una elección, uno nace con ello y no puede cambiarlo. Es quien eres. E idiotas como los testigos de Jehova no pueden convencerme de lo contrario" Ella apretó los puños en el sillón "Solo hace que me moleste"

"Bueno Bo y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestro apartamento" Mako y Bolin se pusieron de pie y abrazaron y besaron a cada chica en la mejilla antes de irse.

Pronto como la puerta se cerró, Korra miro a Asami. Las protestas de Korra acerca de los derechos de los homosexuales pasaron por su mente. Korra sabía que no estaba siendo franca y que probablemente ella fuera bisexual, pero no estaba segura. Y ella buscaba probar sus sentimientos con una hermosa chica de pelo negro que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella tenía que admitir que Asami era _(¿es?)_ preciosa y que tiene un pequeño enamoramiento hacia ella, pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

"Asami, ¿puedo besarte?" Pregunto Korra tomando los dos gigantes pasos metafóricos, diciendo aquello de manera rápida

Asami se le quedo mirando con esos ojos pálidos color jade, dilatados por la sorpresa "Q-Qué? Asami tartamudeo

"Solo esta vez, solo quiero asegurarme de … ya sabes que" Korra suplico

"Esta bien, solo esta vez, sin embargo…" Asami rodo los ojos a lo que Korra se le hizo divertido

Asami se incorporó una vez que Korra se acercó a ella. Korra ahueco su mejilla con su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda estaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se inclinó lentamente y sus labios se encontraron. Duro aproximadamente cuatro segundos antes de que se separaran.

"Solo uno más" Asami se sonrojo profundamente. Korra sonrió mientras ambas se acercaban

Korra aplasto sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado. Sus lenguas lucharon con furia por el dominio, en el cual Korra gano. Pronto se encontró tirando de la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa de tirantes. Ella le desabrocho el sujetador de encaje negro y lo arrojo detrás del sofá. Asami yacia debajo de ella, por lo que puso encima y comenzó a chupar su cuello. Asami gimio de placer, cuando ella tiro de los pantalones del Avatar diciéndole que se los quite.

Korra se bajó de ella por un minuto para desnudarse por completo , dejando su ropa hecha una bola en el suelo. Se puso de nuevo encima de Asami y comenzó a tirar de su falda y zapatos , para después arrojarlos detrás del sofá.

Korra beso su estómago y masajeo el interior de los muslos de Asami , la cual gimió de placer. Korra finalmente llego al sexo de la heredera, y como siempre a la ligera mordió el clítoris de Asami , lo que provoco que esta gimiera aun más fuerte, pidiendo por más.

Todavía estaba mordiendo su clítoris , cuando decidió sacar la lengua para poder moverla y saborearla. Sintió su humedad y empujo su lengua mientras apretaba su trasero haciéndola gritar de éxtasis puro en cuanto sus jugos llenaron la boca de la morena. "¡Oh mierda! ¡Korra!" Asami grito fuertemente

Asami invirtió las posiciones. Aplasto sus labios con los de Korra besándola con ferocidad, para después pasar a su clavícula e ir en dirección a su feminidad. Asami froto sus caderas y tentó su estómago tonificado mientras lamia furiosamente el clítoris de Korra.

La ojiazul agarro la cabeza de Asami con su mano derecha y con la izquierda el sofá. " ¡Asami, oh joder!" Korra grito " ¡Ugh! ¡Augh!"

Los jugos de Korra terminaron repartidos en la boca de Asami. Y una vez terminado se acurruco a su lado.

A los pocos minutos, ambas estaban profundamente dormidas

"Se ven tan lindas juntas" Dicha frase vino detrás de ellas. Korra abrió los ojos para ver a Mako y Bolin observándolas. Probablemente olvidaron algo

No le importaba ponerse su ropa de nuevo. Estaba demasiado cómoda como para levantarse. No quería despertar a la chica más hermosa del mundo que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Korra beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Asami al sentir a Bolin colocar una manta sobre ellas y Mako una almohada debajo de su cabeza. Ella cerro los ojos y volvió a caer dormida _" La vida es buena"_ Pensó

/

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Subiré pronto los siguientes capítulos

Tratare de hacerlo dos veces por semana. Espero sus comentarios (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 2: Deprimida

Algunas veces a Korra le daban por tener esos ataques de depresión esporádicos. Podrían suceder en cualquier momento y en cualquier día. Podría estar riendo o pasándola bien con sus amigos en un momento, entonces después estaría aislada en un cuarto oscuro con nada más que una bola de tensión y sus pensamientos.

Pronto llego a tal punto que sus amigos se preocuparon acerca de las cosas que podrían salir de su boca como: "La vida no vale la pena si la felicidad es una imposible e inalcanzable meta" "La vida me jode porque yo me lo merezco"

Ella realmente no sabía ella tenía esos momentos esporádicos de depresión; solo sabía que cuando ocurrían ella tenía que estar en su cuarto, en la oscuridad y sola, con su bola de tensión. Ella no hacía nada en absoluto, lo único que hacía era dar un golpear a su bola de tensión. Y si había alguien que intentara hablar con ella, los enviaba inmediatamente lejos con una voz monótona tan desconocida que a sus amigos los asustaba.

Un golpe en la puerta no la perturbo cuando ella permitió que quien sea que fuera entrara al oscuro e inanimado cuarto. Ella continuo golpeando la bola de tensión mientras oía como crujía la puerta abierta. El eco de las botas llenó la habitación a la par que el desconocido seguía caminando hacia Korra, quien se encontraba tendida en la cama y mirando el techo.

Cuando los pasos se acercaron a ella, Korra pudo oler el aroma de perfume caro y el cuero. Era Asami. Su mejor amiga había ido a hablar con ella, muy probablemente sobre su depresión. Ella estaría de acuerdo, pero si algún tema complicado surgiera aunque sea un poquito, le pediría que se fuera, y sería la última vez que ella la vería como su depresión estaba poniéndose peor día con día.

Asami se sentó en la cama de Korra. Sus ojos jade se iluminaron en el cuarto oscuro mientras los ojos azules celestes que estaban regularmente felices estaban llenos de depresión, desesperanza y furia. Las líneas de tensión por encima de su frente mostraban irritación debido la presencia de otro individuo en la habitación interrumpiendo su estado melancólico y depresivo.

El cabello de Korra estaba marcado por sus colas de lobo, los broches que la sujetaban fueron cayendo, haciendo que en su cabello se desacomodara, descuidando su aspecto. Su brillante sonrisa se había desvanecido; remplazada con una mueca de indiferencia. Su audaz y ruda, pero divertida y adorable personalidad fue remplazada con aspiraciones pérdidas y un estado de vulnerabilidad. No era ella, y eso entristeció a la heredera que veía a una persona diferente frente a ella.

"Hey Korra" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

"… ¿Qué quieres?" Korra le pregunto con un tono inexpresivo mientras seguía jugando con su bola de tensión

"Quise ver como estas "ella hizo una pausa para pensar que decir "Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien"

"Estoy bien, así que puedes irte ahora" Ella contesto con frialdad mientras se detenía a masajear su bola de tensión

"Korra hay algo mal contigo y todos estamos preocupados por ti y tu bienestar mental "Asami dijo tan suavemente como pudo para no molestar al Avatar.

Korra se sentó contra la cabecera de su cama y puso sus rodillas contra su pecho. "Solo quiero estar sola Asami" Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse un poco, pero todavía estaban sin vida.

"Korra necesitas hablarlo con alguien" Asami le dijo "Necesitas hacer algo, dejarlo ir… llorar en el hombro de alguien" Estuvo tentada a poner su mano en su rodilla, pero inmediatamente Korra se alejó de ella

"Mira, solo necesito pensar" Dijo con tono inexpresivo

"Ese es exactamente tu problema Korra" Asami elevó su voz un poco "Piensas demasiado. Necesitas hablarlo con alguien. Solo háblalo conmigo .Por favor"

Korra volteo su rostro y se deslizo hasta sentarse a lado de Asami. "Esta bien, hablare" Dijo de manera aburrida

Asami hizo un baile mental antes de que empezara "Esta bien, dime que está mal" Ella pregunto en un tono solidario

"… No lo sé "Korra le dijo "No sé por qué me siento feliz un minuto y en el siguiente estoy depresiva" Korra dejo caer sus rodillas de su pecho, bajando la guardia

Asami pensó por un momento antes de hablar "¿Cómo esta hiyiendo tu trabajo?"

"Estresante" Contesto "Es difícil ser el avatar; tener que mantener la paz y el balance del mundo "Hizo una pausa "El mundo nunca estará en paz o en equilibrio" Declaro

Asami la miró fijamente; Estupefacta ante el hecho de que alguna vez ella diría algo como eso. "¿Qué es lo que te hace decirlo?"

"Solo soy una, un jodido individuo que es solo una figura y símbolo para el mundo que ha de ser" Ella grito a la mitad "El mundo nunca estará en paz o equilibrio; solo la esperanza porque la representación de la paz y la estabilidad está apagándose. Si no puedo defender la responsabilidad de sostener la concordia del mundo o ayudar en alcanzarlo, entonces no merezco tener el legado de Aang" Ella levanto la vista hacia Asami, que estaba con sus brillantes ojos jade, corrompidos por la angustia con su declaración "Ni que hablar del legado del avatar"

Asami tomo la mano de Korra y la apretó entre sus manos enguantadas "Korra hay una razón por la que eres el legado de Aang… Debido a que eres fuerte, resistente y hermosa; alguien segura de sí misma quien puede lidiar con cualquier cosa frente a frente" Ella le dió una sonrisa brillante que iluminó el cuarto oscuro "y eres la persona más digna de confianza que conozco para ser honrada con el título de avatar"

Korra apretó su agarre en la mano de Asami "Pero también hay otra razón" Agregó

"¿Cuál es Avatar?" Asami pregunto, acercándose a Korra. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los labios suaves, ligeramente agrietados de ella se presionaron contra los suyos.

Hubo una sensación de placer que corrió a través del estómago de Asami mientras la lengua de Korra se deslizaba, pasaba por sus dientes y se encontraba con su propia lengua. Asami pronto cayó en el ritmo del beso a la par que ahuecaba la mejilla del Avatar con su mano izquierda, agarrando su cabello con la derecha.

Korra puso su mano derecha en la parte superior del muslo de Asami con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la posicionaba en su hombro. Ella vertió todas sus emociones (para ella y Asami) que tenía; desesperación, tristeza, pasión y el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese beso. Ella podía sentir su lápiz labial manchar sus labios, pero no le importaba. Estaba besando a la chica de la cual estaba enamorada desde hace un año.

Asami fue la primera en alejarse de aquel acalorado y apasionante beso, para disgusto de Korra. "Eso fue increíble" Asami exclamó "Ahora, ¿Qué ibas a decirme? Preguntó

"Iba a decirte que he tenido un enamoramiento contigo desde hace tiempo… pero no sabía cómo "Korra dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo; una dulce sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios. Parecía como si su estado de depresión y desesperación se hubieran desvanecido. Sus ojos se veían menos enojados y habían vuelto a sus ojos azules juguetones y alegres que gritaban "Hey, soy una buena persona y quiero ser tu mejor amigo" Sus líneas tensión desaparecieron de encima de sus cejas para ser remplazadas por un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas. Su voz monótona había sido cambiada con su tono alegre y entusiasta que parecía reunir a una multitud cuando se reía o hablaba en voz bastante alta.

"Korra" Asami capturo sus manos una vez más "Me siento de la misma manera, y estoy contenta de que me hayas dicho" Se levantó de la cama, tirando de Korra junto con ella "Ahora, vamos por un café. Luces como si necesitaras uno"

"Vaya, gracias Asami" Dijo Korra sarcásticamente "Estoy contenta de escuchar que luzco terrible" Ella rio, lo cual hizo que Asami se alegrara y se riera con ella.

"Has vuelto a la normalidad Korra" Ella declaro

"Es gracias a ti "Korra se inclinó y la beso en la mejilla "Te amo"

Asami toco el lugar de su mejilla en donde Korra la había besado "Yo también te amo" Ella dijo sin vacilación "Ahora vamos por ese café"

Las dos mujeres caminaron fuera de la habitación de Korra, de la mano, mientras Korra apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Asami "Estoy feliz de que hayamos hablado "

"Yo también" Asami dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo

/

_En lo personal me encanto este capítulo. Ser el avatar debe ser algo demasiado abrumador y complicado. Por lo que ver como el Asami le daba ánimos fue a mí parecer muy lindo. _

_Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 3: Ausencia de expectativas

Korra POV

"Mako está empezando a molestarme" Me quejé con Bolin "Digo, yo solo llegue 5 minutos tarde al entrenamiento de ayer ¿Y dónde está él?" Me cruzé de brazos y mire a Bolin "¿Qué, ha arrastrado su trasero y ha muerto?"** Grite más que preguntar.

Bolin retrocedió un poco; intimidado por mi tono frustrado y enojado "Bueno Korra" Comenzó "Mako tiene mucho que hacer, y él tiene que ser el responsable. Al igual que cuidar de mí y asegurarse de que trabajemos duro en el pro-control para poder pagar las deudas" Dijo en un tono amable, tratando de calmarme. Lo habría entendido si no hubiera mencionado la siguiente parte "Pero su humor se ha vuelto menos sombrío desde que empezó a salir con Asami" Agrego

Fruncí el seño a su dirección "Si… genial" dije en un tono tranquilo .No es que no me agrade Asami. Todo lo contrario. Es esplendida con su largo y ondulado cabello negro azabache, que brilla en el sol y a la luz de la luna. Sus asombrosos ojos jade que te hacen maravillarte. Su piel luce tan suave. Y su cuerpo es perfecto. Me hace querer envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y… espera ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? ¿Tengo un… flechazo con Asami? No, no podría. Ella está saliendo con Mako, mi mejor amigo.

Bolin chasqueo los dedos frente a mi cara "Korra, oye Korra ¡KORRA!" Gritó

"Oh, uh… ¿Qué?" Me trabe con las palabras

"Mako está aquí. Vamos a trabajar" Se puso los protectores de los hombros y se acercó el equipamiento de tierra control.

"Oh, de acuerdo "Mire a Mako quien estaba con Asami en un banco en lados opuestos ¿Están peleados? Camine hacia él para interrogarlo sobre porque había llegado tarde.

"Oye Mako ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy? " Pregunte con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cruzando mis brazos.

Él suspiró "Tienes que saber" Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño hacia Asami "Llegué tarde porque tuvimos una discusión y terminamos" Exclamó y Asami se quedó quieta.

Yo no quería estar en medio de aquello, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada "Oh" fue todo lo que dije antes de alejarme de ahí.

Después del entrenamiento Mako se fue malhumorado hacia su apartamento y Bolin se fue a una cita con una fan. Luego de sentarme en el banco y haber terminado de quitarme el uniforme, Asami se sentó a mi lado y rompió a llorar.

¿Cómo demonios voy para consolar a una chica llorando? Solo puse mi mano en su espalda y empecé a frotar en círculos "Amm, ¿Qué sucede Asami?" Pregunté confundida acerca de qué decir

"¡Termine con él por-porque me gusta alguien más!" Lloró y de repente me dio un fuerte abrazo. Le devolví el gesto y me sonrojé debido al hecho de que estaba llorando en mi pecho

"Bueno… ¿Quién es?" Pregunté, curiosa por saber de quién estaba enamorada.

Pensé que me iba a decir quien le gustaba; Pero no esperaba que presionara sus labios contra los míos. Pero ¿Por qué no la aleje? En vez de hacerlo ahuece su mejilla y le devolví el beso. Pude saborear la sal de sus lágrimas en mi lengua. Una ola de placer atravesó mi estómago cuando nuestras lenguas se exploraron entre sí en la boca de la otra.

Asami fue la primera en apartarse "Korra", agarro mi mano y la apretó "Desde que Mako me presento a ti en la Gala, un nuevo sentimiento creció en mi interior…Una sensación de un millón de flores bailando en mi estómago" Rozo mi mejilla con sus manos suaves "Y supe que eras la indicada" Finalizó

Me quede sin habla. Pero ahora sé que he reprimido e ignorado los sentimientos que tengo hacia le heredera. Y me sentí maravillosa al demostrárselos. Se sentía maravilloso besarla. Entonces le di uno más para mostrarle aquello que no podía expresar con palabras. Vertí todo el anhelo, amor y el deseo que sentía por ella en ese beso y ella me lo devolvió.

Cuando nos apartamos, la abracé. Entonces vi a Mako apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza que lleva a su apartamento. El sonrió y me guiño un ojo, para después regresar a su apartamento.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensé para mi misma

/

**En inglés "What crawled up his ass and died?" Batalle un poco en cuanto a traducir esa parte, no estoy del todo segura si lo hice bien; en español no tiene tanto sentido. Pero ahí está XD

Espero que les haya agradado. A mí me encanto la última parte. Fue tan bonito :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 4: Es natural

Korra tuvo que regresar del entrenamiento en el patio de la isla del templo del aire con Mako. Habían tenido una pelea acerca de que estrategia tomar si varios enemigos te tenían acorralado. Mako protestaba que debería irse por la defensiva y dejar que los enemigos se cansaran mientras uno recobraba las energías para vencerlos uno a uno. Pero Korra pensaba que se debía estar en la ofensiva y romper la formación de los enemigos y atacarlos de frente.

Ella es el avatar, ella sabe que está bien cuando se presentan estas situaciones. Pero son las 7:00 de la noche y necesita un baño caliente para calmar sus nervios y sus adoloridos músculos

"Oh, espíritus, necesito ese baño "Exclamo mientras se frotaba las sienes con sus dedos cubiertos de hollín y cenizas.

Abrió la puerta del baño y vio algo que no debería haber visto; el suave y esbelto cuerpo de la Heredera Sato desnuda en la bañera con una toalla sobre sus ojos. Al parecer no escucho a Korra entrar al baño, ya que no se movió. Todo lo que pudo hacer Korra fue mirar. Y como ella, un sentimiento arribo a ella. No uno de deseo o lujuria, pero uno de cariño y pasión por la heredera sentada en la bañera con su largo y grueso cabello negro azabache extendido en el agua.

Cuando Korra regreso de sus pensamientos, ella cautelosamente trato de salir del baño sin que Asami la viera u oyera. Pero la maldita tabla del suelo chillona fue su muerte.

Asami se sentó y volteo su cabeza para ver a Korra con los ojos cerrados y sus perfectos dientes apretados, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Korra "Ella dijo "Korra, está bien" Ella dijo con calma

Korra abrió un ojo y hecho una mirada rápida a los pechos de Asami y luego lo cerro rápidamente "No, no está bien" Korra dijo nerviosamente "Voy a bañarme después" Se volvió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero sintió una mano mojada en su muñeca alejándola del pomo de la puerta.

El avatar se dio la vuelta para mirarla, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Asami tomo su otra muñeca y sostuvo ambas suavemente "Bueno…" Ella dijo mientras su cara se teñía de rojo; se alegraba de que Korra tuviera los ojos cerrados "¿Por qué no te bañas ahora?" Sugirió. ¿_Que estoy haciendo? _Pensó para sí misma. _¿Qué es este sentimiento que me invade? ¿Es la lujuria? No… es algo más significativo_

Esta vez Korra abrió sus ojos azul zafiro para mirar los jade de Asami , que se habían vuelto un poco más oscuros, algo parecido al tono verde botella "De-de acuerdo" Fue todo lo que pudo expulsar por su garganta cuando ella llego a la perrilla de la puerta y le puso el seguro.

Asami empezó a desvestir a Korra. Le quitó la camisa y la tiro en la esquina del baño. Se sentó a un lado de la bañera y le quito las botas y los pantalones de chándal. Korra tomo la iniciativa; desenvolvió los vendajes alrededor de sus pechos y se quitó las bragas tirándolas en la esquina con el resto de su ropa.

Korra se metió en la bañera con la heredera y se dio cuenta que no llevaba maquillaje. Se veía tan hermosa sin él y la uso como excusa para acercarse a ella.

"Asami no estas usando maquillaje "Señalo, se puso a su lado y le toco la cara "Te ves hermosa" ella elogio mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus mejillas.

"Gracias. Y tú no luces tan mal Avatar "Ambas rieron

"Por favor" Korra se acercó a ella "Dime Korra" Entonces ella beso tiernamente sus labios

Asami le devolvió el beso. Su mente le decía que besar a otra mujer estaba mal, pero su corazón le decía que estaba bien. Estaba confundida, pero cayó en el ritmo del beso que se iba haciendo intenso a cada segundo.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer los pechos y muslos de la otra. Pero antes de que en verdad pudieran llegar algo más íntimo alguien irrumpió en el lugar y las vio.

"Korra te vi venir aquí y…" Pema se calló mientras miraba a Asami y Korra desnudas en la bañera "Umm, quería decirte que la cerradura del baño está rota…"

Las dos chicas adolescentes estaban con los ojos abiertos y no podían moverse "Pema, no se lo digas a nadie" Korra exclamó.

"Pero lo más importante, no se lo digas a Tenzin" Añadió Asami

Pema sonrió "Mis labios están sellados chicas" Dijo, luego agarro una silla junto al fregadero de piedra "Solamente pongan esto bajo la manija de la puerta de ahora en adelante" Ella dijo "Ah y para que sepas, no es malo lo que ustedes dos están haciendo" Pema hizo una pausa para crear más efecto "Es perfectamente natural" Les guiño el ojo y se fue.

Asami hizo caso omiso a la oposición de su mente acerca de sus acciones y el que su corazón haya elegido estar con una chica. Su mente se abrió de repente a un nuevo punto de vista sobre la intimidad con alguien del mismo sexo; que no está mal tener relaciones sexuales con personas de tu mismo género con tal de sentirte bien contigo misma.

Korra metió la silla bajo el pomo de la puerta y luego beso a Asami en los labios. Luego dijo algo que cambiaría su relación para mejor "Te amo" Ella la miro a los ojos. Que parecían cambiar de ese color verde botella a su habitual color jade.

Asami miro los ojos azules del Avatar "Yo también te amo Korra" Dijo

Se sonrieron una a la otra y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo mientras una cámara se enfocó entre las cortinas, lo que implicaba que estaban teniendo un poco de diversión para adultos.

/

_Pobres no contaban con que la cerradura de la puerta no sirviera… les arruinaron el momento…Aunque fue bueno que Pema no se lo tomara a mal *-*_

_Bien pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Me alegra saber que les gusta leerlo como a mi traducirla. Espero sus opiniones_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 5: Celos

"No Bolin. No entiendes la enorme zanja en la que yo misma me he metido" Exclamo Korra mientras se paseaba por el patio del templo del aire, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz "Ni siquiera sé lo que me poseyó al hacerlo ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?" Dejo de caminar y miro a Bolin quien estaba observando el como ella perdía los estribos

Él jugueteo con sus pulgares "Korra, mira, si es acerca de lo que sucedió durante el torneo donde tú y Mako…" Bolin empezó pero Korra lo cortó

"No, Bolin. No me apura eso" Explicó "Estoy preocupada acerca de que lo que le hice a Asami" Señaló

El rostro de Bolin se abatió "Bueno, me alegro el saber que te preocupas tanto por mi "Dijo sarcásticamente "¿Pero que le hiciste a Asami?" Preguntó curioso

"Yo, Yo, uh… más o menos, en cierto modo, probablemente, quizás… la besé" Explicó "En los labios… enserio… con la lengua… y un chorro de sentimientos la una a la otra… y"

Bolin puso sus manos en alto "Solo llega al punto "Demandó

"Bueno, todo paso cuando estaba hiyiendo a su cuarto, cuando Mako estaba ahí con ella, para preguntarle si íbamos de compras, o comer, o algo así, entonces pude hacer que Mako se pusiera celoso" Comenzó a platicar

῀Flashba-

"¡Whoa! ¡Qué pasa con eso?"Bolin preguntó

"Es un flashback "

"Perdón, continua" Él dijo en tono de disculpa antes de que hiciera un mal baile por lo que la pantalla se puso borrosa. Korra suspiro molesta

**῀Flashback῀**

Korra llamo a la puerta del cuarto de Asami. Su objetivo era pedirle salir o hacer algo. Pero tenía que hacerlo mientras Mako estaba ahí para poder ponerlo celoso con Asami. No era el mejor plan, pero era todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento cuando escucho a Mako en la habitación de alado de Asami

"Adelante" Oyó a Asami decir luego de reír con Mako

"Hey, Asami" Korra dijo cuando abrió la puerta

"Hey Korra ¿Cómo te va?" Asami pregunto levantándose de su lugar en la cama junto a Mako

Korra sonrió ante eso. Ahora era su oportunidad de mover sus piezas. "Me preguntaba si querrías… ya sabes… salir" Korra pregunto nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, esperando una respuesta.

"Sí, claro" Ella contesto alegre "Ya era hora de que lo preguntaras. Necesitamos un tiempo entre chicas" Asami le dio suavemente un puñetazo en su hombro

Korra miro por encima del hombro de Asami y vio a Mako incorporarse y caminar hacia ellas.

"Asami" Mako se quejó "Pensé que íbamos a…" señalo la cama y a ellos mismos "tú sabes…"Le dedicó una mirada triste

"Lo siento cariño. Será para otra vez" Le toco la mejilla y se dio la vuelta.

Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la puerta, Mako agarro el hombro de Asami y la hizo voltear hacia él "¿No ves que es lo que está tratando de hacer?" Señaló. Él agarro su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia si a la vez que ella dejaba salir un gemido "Trata de hacerme sentir celoso"

Asami volteo su cabeza hacia Korra "Quizás para otra sea Korra" Dijo, entonces se volvió para besar a Mako.

Ella no sabía que hacer ; no podía pensar con claridad. Entonces actuó por impulso. Sujeto a Asami de los hombros y abruptamente la giro para quedar de frente; sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Korra, ¿Qué estas…? Mmmh" Asami comenzó a preguntarle pero fue interrumpida por los suaves y carnosos labios de Korra. Sintió una extraña sensación. "Es_ muy buena besando, incluso mejor que Mako_ Pensó Asami

Korra abrió los ojos por un breve instante y vio el rostro de Mako el cual no tenía precio. Aunque algo raro paso. Empezó a sentirse… bien. Además de que el beso fuera placentero. Otro sentimiento surgió en la boca de su estómago. Le gusto. Entonces ella deslizo su lengua dentro y el sentimiento se volvió aún mayor. Ella entonces movió sus manos de los hombros de Asami a su vientre y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo delgado.

Asami respondió a aquello agarrando el trasero y muslos de Korra. Ella gimió en el beso y se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás, pero Korra la sujetó.

Korra termino el beso mordiendo el labio de la heredera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejo ir con cuidado a la chica y se volvió hacia la puerta. Miro a Mako , quien parecía necesitar una ducha de agua fría. Entonces volteo a ver a Asami , quien tenía una ligera sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rojos.

Ella no sabía que más hacer por lo que solo corrió de la habitación y fue hacia el patio donde encontró a Bolin practicando su control.

"Oh Bolin" Exclamo Korra "¿Sabes dónde está Pema? Necesito hablar con ella" pregunto mirando alrededor

"Bueno, podrías hablar conmigo" Sugirió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No Bolin. No entiendes la enorme zanja en la que yo misma me he metido" Exclamo Korra mientras se paseaba por el patio del templo del aire, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

**῀Fin del Flashback῀**

Al regresar del corte de escena Bolin hizo su estúpida danza para el efecto.

"¿ Ahora entiendes porque estoy en problemas? Bo" Pregunto Korra irritada.

"No "dijo mientras apuntaba detrás de ella "Pero creo que ella si" Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Asami.

"¡Oh! ¡Asami! ¿Acaso, uh, tu, por casualidad, um… escuchaste algo?" Pregunto ella nerviosamente

"Las dejare asolas" Bolin dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ellas.

Asami camino hacia Korra y trató de tomar su mano pero ella se apartó. "Korra" dijo "Está bien". Le aseguro mientras intentaba de nuevo tomar su mano; esta vez teniendo éxito "Mira, no sé tú pero yo sentí algo cuando me besaste" Comenzó "Algo más incluso de lo que siento por Mako" Hizo una pausa para pensar "Lujuria. Todo lo que sentía por Mako era lujuria y ahora lo puedo ver" Agarró la otra mano del Avatar "Algo hizo click cuando me besaste. Un sentimiento en la boca de mi estómago. Algo placentero" Miro hacia los ojos azules del Avatar.

"Asami… Y-yo me siento de la misma manera" Ella no supo que más decir, entonces solo la beso en la mejilla " Y quiero que este sentimiento sea para siempre" Dijo en voz baja

Asami sonrió a la par que ellas volvían de la mano hacia la cocina del templo del aire.

Una vez que entraron, Tenzin las miro con escepticismo "Korra" Comenzó "hay lápiz labial sobre tus labios y mejillas" Le tomo unos buenos 10 segundos el darse cuenta porque había lápiz labial en la cara de Korra, y porque ella y Sato estaban tomadas de la mano "Oh si, entiendo. Hablamos luego" Les guiño un ojo para luego alejarse de ahí.

/

_Uff, si me tarde un poquito en subir otro capítulo…_

_Tuve 2 semanas de proyectos y exámenes. Un gran lio . No tenía el tiempo para sentarme en la computadora y seguir la traducción._

_Pero aun así, aquí está…Espero les haya gustado: 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 6: Danza de fuego

Korra estaba enojada con Mako por estar con esa chica Sato. No era que le gustara Mako; No era así; le gustaba Asami. Y no era justo que esos dos estuvieran saliendo. Mako es un idiota y no sabe la situación en la que se encuentra.

Korra descubrió que le gustaban las chicas cuando tenía 13 años. Fue en la escuela de control de Katara, cerca del lugar donde vivía. Había una chava que se trasladó hacia el Polo Sur, venía de los pantanos. Su nombre era Itazura . Ella tenía un largo y rubio cabello recogido en una trenza. Además de unos ojos verdes jade que brillaban con picardía, lo cual le encantaba a Korra.

Un día, le confesó sus sentimientos a la chica de ojos verdes, para después solo ser rechazada y convertirse en la burla de toda la escuela, acerca de su gusto por las chicas.

"Está bien Korra" se había dicho a sí misma "Solo cálmate. No te enojes. Entrenar así es un problema" Tomó un profundo respiro mientras entraba a la arena del gimnasio de pro-control. Dejó caer su bolsa junto al banco con un pesado suspiro.

Estaba sola por lo que decidió practicar tierra control. Estaba disparando discos de tierra en la red cuando se rompió y reboto en el poste de la red y se dirigió directamente a Korra. No tuvo suficiente tiempo de esquivarlo, sin embargo el borde afilado del disco roto cortó su camisa y dejó un feo corte en la parte baja de su estómago.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó mientras examinaba la parte dañada de su ropa "Sabía que entrenar sin el equipo adecuado sería un problema" Suspiró pesadamente y tomo su camisa, dejándola sujeta justo debajo de su pecho. Luego miro hacia a sus senos. Eran algo grandes para su delgada, pero tonificada figura.

Se sentó en un banco y controló algo de agua de una pila cercana y comenzó a sanar su herida para que no quedara cicatriz "¡Demonios! Le tomará tiempo sanarse por sí mismo" Se dijo a si misma a la par que se quitaba la camisa, guardándola en su bolsa, quedando en una blusa de tirantes.

Se ató el cinto de su pans deportivo, los cuales estaban colgando demasiado abajo, mostrando insanamente su ropa interior. Entonces agarró una delgada tira de gasa y la ató alrededor del corte en la parte baja de su estómago.

"Ya está" Dijo con un suspiro "Eso debería mantenerlo"

Sacó una gorra azul que su padre le dio antes de que se fuera de Ciudad Republica. Se la puso y luego se la ajustó; sacando su cola de lobo por la espalda.

"Quizás debería intentar la danza de fuego que mi instructor me enseño hace unos años" Dijo mientras hacia una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano derecha

Korra dio un paso adelante y, con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca hizo una cadena de fuego. Sin soltar el látigo de fuego lo dividió con su mano izquierda y aferrándolo con fuerza hizo un segundo látigo.

Tomo un profundo respiro a la par que levanto sus brazos haciendo que las dos cadenas se hicieran significativamente más grandes. Entonces ella arrojo sus brazos hacia enfrente, simultáneamente con sus dedos tiesos dejando sus palmas extendidas. El fuego creció de delgados látigos a impresionantes cuerdas gruesas.

Cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente; entonces abrió sus ojos para mirar hacia el techo y exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego la cual controlo con sus cuerdas de fuego.

Con una grácil vuelta, domino la cuerda izquierda envolviéndose con el fuego que había exhalado en esa mano; hizo lo mismo con la cuerda derecha.

El fuego giraba alrededor suyo mientras hacía dos grandes bolas de fuego en sus manos. Entonces hizo un intrincado movimiento en el cuál conectó las dos bolas de fuego y, con el tirón de sus manos, creo una esfera que la envolvió; inmediatamente el fuego comenzó a bailar a su alrededor.

Tomo el baile alrededor de ella y lo empujó hacia el exterior del domo de fuego. Luego hizo una serie de complicados movimientos de manos y complejas patadas para crear a una danza de un Dragón alrededor de la esfera que la rodeaba.

Entonces ella controlo el Dragón para que fuera directo hacia ella. Y antes de que hiciera contacto con el domo, exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego de sus fosas nasales enviándolo al creciente ser.

Justo como esperaba ambos golpearon la esfera simultáneamente, causando que cada parte de fuego se conectara. Y como ellos Korra tendió sus manos fuera del domo con las palmas abiertas y los dedos extendidos la envolvió alrededor de la creciente esfera de fuego. Entonces abruptamente aferro sus manos, causando que el fuego implosionara y se disipara en miles de diminutas estrellas como bolas de luz. Era la más maravillosa vista que se pudiera observar.

Korra tomó un profundo respiro y exhaló humo a través de sus dientes y fosas nasales. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para darse cuenta que estaba sudando. Se ajustó el gorro y agarró una botella de agua de su bolsa. Tomo largos sorbos, su garganta se movía arriba y abajo con cada trago. Aún de pie, dejo el agua tan pronto se dio cuenta que este estaba goteando por su barbilla.

"Eso fue increíble" Una voz vino detrás de ella

"¡Oh mierda!" Exclamó mientras abruptamente se giraba para ver a la heredera Sato , vistiendo unas botas de montar de cuero color negro, pantalones marrón , una blusa de tirantes negra debajo de una chaqueta de cuero de Industrias futuro , un largo cabello negro y ondulado, un rostro hermoso junto con unos ojos verdes jade que parecían estar mirando sus senos "¡Qué demonios Asami!" Korra suspiro pesadamente "Me asustaste joder"

"¿Qué fue esa forma que hiciste?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Se llama _danza de fuego" _Respondió "Mi maestro de fuego control me la enseño hace unos cuantos años" Korra se sentó en la banca junto a ella , invitando a Asami que se sentara a su lado " Es una historia llamada _el Domador y el Dragón. _Un domador intenta controlar un Dragón que vive dentro de una cueva en un hermoso Valle, para poder llevárselo al circo. Pero el ser revela su propio fuego con el fin de proteger su casa. Pero el domador no se queda atrás y crea más fuego. El Dragón sabe que el domador no se dará por vencido y que si sigue así destruirá todo el Valle. Así que decide sacrificarse para salvarlo" Se detuvo y miro a los ojos Jade que la observaban "El Dragón voló hacia el fuego del domador y entro a la cueva. El domador respiro fuego hacia sus manos y las arrojo a la cueva, destruyéndola "Hizo una pausa "Los espíritus contestaron sus rezos al instante enviando el Dragón hacia los cielos , haciendo la constelación Dragón. Pero los espíritus no tomaron su poder. En vez de eso le enseñaron una manera en la cual use su poder de fuego para mostrarle a todos que aunque la violencia esté a nuestro alrededor, las estrellas serán un signo que la muerte nunca es en vano" Korra finalizó y miro fijamente los ojos de Asami por bastante tiempo

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Asami

"Oh, emm, nada… es solo que tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien que solía conocer " Le dijo

"Bueno, ¿Quién hizo que mis ojos te recordaran? " Pregunto acercándose a Korra, queriendo saber la respuesta

Pudo oler la dulce esencia del peculiar, pero agradable, perfume que olía a las frías aguas del Polo Sur . Era encantador. Korra salió de sus pensamientos y respondió la pregunta de Asami "Solo alguien con quien tenía un flechazo cuando tenía 13 años" Dijo como si no importara

"Mira Asami, no necesitas consolarme" Korra declaró con total naturalidad

"Bueno, si no lo hago, ¿entonces quien lo hará?" Pregunto causando que Korra la mirara "Necesitas una chica con la cual hablar Korra" Frotó algo de humo de su rostro con su pulgar luego ajusto el gorro hacia arriba "Mira, realmente vine aquí para hablar acerca de algo"

"¿Qué es?" Korra pregunto mientras miraba más de cerca los ojos de la heredera. No eran como los de Itazura. Ellos eran más comprensivos con un brillo que relucía cada vez que reía.

"Mako pensó que estábamos saliendo" Simplemente dijo

Korra estaba ahora confundida "Bueno… ¿No lo están?" Preguntó completamente perdida

"No, no lo estamos" Dijo "Desde aquella vez en la cocina Quang en donde le pedí disculpas por golpearlo con mi vehículo, y cuando sostuve su mano en la gala, somos una pareja "Hizo una pausa y tomo un profundo respiro "Pero le dije que solo éramos amigos y él se lo tomó más o menos bien" Finalizó

Korra seguía confundida y perdida, pero feliz de que siguiera teniendo una oportunidad con Asami "Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó

"Bolin me dijo que alguien tiene un enamoramiento conmigo" Miro hacia los ojos congelados de Korra

_Y yo que estaba preguntándome que hacia Bolin en mi cuarto. Estaba leyendo mi estúpido Diario _Korra pensó en el momento cuando Bolin trato de hacerse el inocente . Inmediatamente sintió un ataque de nerviosismo pasar a través de su estómago " Um,¿ Q-quien crees que pu-pueda ser?" Korra pregunto nerviosa mientras apretaba sus dientes para no gritar algo como: ¡Mierda!

"Bolin no lo dijo específicamente, pero dijo que es alguien de la Tribu Agua , tiene una testaruda actitud, y esa persona es una chica" Asami describió mientras miraba fijamente el abdomen de Korra y la cinta que le cubría la parte baja del estómago "Korra ¿Qué paso?" Se acercó más a la nerviosa chica y ligeramente coloco una mano sobre su estómago sudoroso y lleno de hollín

"¡Ah!" Korra hizo una mueca de dolor, como Asami continuo con la conversación manteniendo su mano en la herida de la chica con piel bronceada "Asami es solo una pequeña cortada. Debería estar bien en unos días sin ninguna sanación" Declaró

"No, no. Insisto" Le dijo mientras desataba la gasa y examinaba la herida "Así que Bolin me dijo que eres una gran persona para conocer" Asami saco un pañuelo y limpio el corte

"Si supongo" Korra comenzó " Si te pasaste la terquedad y mi determinación para ganar en un argumento incluso cuando estoy totalmente equivocada" Ambas rieron

Asami ato la gasa de nuevo "¿Y bien?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué?" Korra pregunto nuevamente confundida

"Sé que tienes un enamoramiento conmigo" Declaró Asami con una sonrisa, mirando a una congelada Korra "Y… el sentimiento… es mutuo" Asami acaricio la mejilla cubierta de hollín de Korra

El corazón del Avatar latió más fuerte de lo usual cuando los labios de Asami cerraron el espacio entre ellas. Los ataques de nerviosismo en su estómago pronto se convirtieron en uno de placer mientras sujetaba el cabello de Asami y enterraba los dedos en el

El beso se hizo más candente y exigente, ya que ambas deslizaron sus lenguas en la boca de la otra, además de que empezaron explorar sus cuerpos.

Hubo besos franceses y caricias, antes de que Asami se apartara "¿Korra…?"Asami comenzó

"¿Si? Korra resopló

Una sonrisa creció a través de sus labios mientras seguía hablando "Voy a ser el domador y tú el Dragón" Declaró la heredera

"¡RAWR!" Korra exclamó mientras exhalaba una flama.

/

_¡Qué onda! Aquí reportándome de nuevo .Fue algo complicado de traducir la parte del baile jaja, me perdí muchas veces, pero después de mucho alfin lo logre *-*/_

_¿Ya vieron el final de Korra? ¿Qué tal les pareció? A mi punto de vista, ¡fue perfecto! Justamente lo que esperaba sucedió 3 Yo no creía que hubiera posibilidad de un Korrasami. Pero nos salieron con ese increíble giro de acontecimientos. Así que teniendo un poco de inspiración por el reciente capítulo me puse a traducir este._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

_**Nota: Este capítulo es corto, pero serán 3 partes.**_

_**/**_

Capítulo 7

Parte 1

Korra y Asami estaban en un combate de entrenamiento sin poderes. Ambas se encontraban en un punto muerto y comenzaban a sentirse molestas y cansadas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, tratando de tumbar la otra al suelo. Korra estaba ganando hasta ahora, pero Asami no se rendiría tan fácil.

Korra estaba sudando y sus bíceps se estaban flexionando mientras intentaba llevar a Asami al suelo. Ella apretó su agarre en las manos de Asami haciendo que la heredera gruñera de dolor y se arrodillara. Pero aun así, ella seguiría sin ceder.

"No me voy a rendir Korra_"_ Exclamó Asami. Comenzó a empujar a Korra hacia atrás mientras permanecía de pie. Siguió con su acción haciendo que el Avatar se sintiera más determinada a ganar aquella disputa.

"¡Agh! Yo tampoco" Exclamó Korra mientras se mantenía firme "Yo tampoco" Se susurró a si misma

Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, pudiendo denotar que había entrado en el estado Avatar.

Korra alejo a Asami usando su aire control, haciendo que quedara de espaldas con un árbol: Entonces atrajo la tierra sujetando sus manos y piernas, evitando que escapara.

Camino hacia la asustada heredera, con fuego en una de sus manos y agua en la otra.

Korra las arrojo hacia ella, haciendo un corte en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla con el agua, y quemando su mano izquierda. Y cuando Korra estaba pensando en golpear su pecho con los cuatro elementos: pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando Asami gritó de dolor. Inmediatamente salió del estado Avatar, provocando que los elementos a su alrededor cayeran al suelo. Por consecuente, los grilletes que retenían a la heredera se deshicieron y ella cayó contra el árbol.

Korra miro hacia Asami, la cual estaba llorando "Asami, lo siento" Korra se arrodillo al nivel de la chica mayor y comenzó a sollozar ligeramente mientras tentativamente acercaba su mano a la mejilla sangrante. Pero ella se apartó.

Entonces vio la quemadura que le había causado en su mano "Asami" Korra la miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban inundados de miedo y dolor "¿Y-yo te hice esto?" Dijo Korra "Déjame… Déjame sanarte" Ofreció "Es lo menos que puedo hacer" La morena sujeto la mano quemada de Asami, solo para ser alejada con brusquedad.

"No… Ya has hecho suficiente" Dijo la heredera mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el templo

"Ugh, ¡Qué he hecho!" Korra lloró mientras caminaba de regreso al templo, con la mirada cabizbaja.

/

_Bueno, parece que Korra se metió en problemas… El haber lastimado a Asami no es algo que se pueda perdonar tan fácil TT_TT_

_Espero no tardar en subir la parte 2, he estado algo ocupada últimamente. Y no me quiero demorar mucho en las actualizaciones. Me alegra el ver que les guste esta historia._

_Nos leemos pronto XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 8

Parte 2

.

.

.

Asami corrió hacia la cocina del templo Aire limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla y las lágrimas con la mano que no estaba quemada.

Cuando Mako vio a su novia, bueno exnovia , llorando y herida corrió hacia ella y sujeto su rostro mientras Bolin y Pema los observaban

"Asami, ¡¿Qué te paso?!" Preguntó Mako "¡¿Quién te lastimo?!" Gritó mientras sostenía su mano quemada "Asami, dime quién te hizo esto" Demandó

Asami sollozó "F-Fue Korra, pero…" Fue todo lo que Mako necesitaba escuchar antes de buscarla enfurecido.

Bolin miró a Pema con preocupación. "Puedes cuidar a Asami mientras yo voy a calmar a Mako" Le dijo mientras ella asentía y ayudaba a la heredera a ir hacia la habitación donde la curaría.

…

…

…

"¡KORRA!" Gritaba Mako con rabia "KORRA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?" Detuvo su andar, para después pasar a través de unos arbustos y luego poder encontrar un acantilado con una hermosa vista, en el cual se encontraba Korra llorando. Fue hacia ella, la sujeto de su muñeca y la arrastró hasta ponerla de pie.

"KORRA ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? " Le gritó mientras su agarre en la muñeca de ella se hacía más apretado "¡LASTIMASTE A ASAMI! ¡DEBES SER MÁS CUIDADOSA! ¡LO SABES!" Vociferó haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran de esos ojos color océano.

"Mako… yo no quería" Mako la interrumpió para gritarle de nuevo

"¿ A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE NO QUERÍAS LASTIMARLA? " Su rostro era atemorizante, tenía los dientes apretados y sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

"Mako, fue un accidente" Korra trató de explicarle pero él no la escuchaba

"Accidente, eh… ¡¿ACCIDENTE?! TENGO LA SUFICIENTE RAZÓN PARA GOLPEARTE ,PERRA "

"¡¿PERRA?! " Korra le gritó " TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ, MALDITO CABRÓN!" Con esto Mako suelta su agarre en su muñeca, pero aun así seguía molesta con ella.

"Tienes que disculparte con ella" Sugiere el maestro fuego

"Lo intente, pero ella corrió lejos de mi" Una solitaria lágrima cayó del rostro de Korra y salpico el suelo.

La expresión de furia de Mako se transformó en una de simpatía "Korra, ¿qu-que sucede?" Él tomó un paso hacia ella

"Y-Yo entre en el estado Avatar por accidente" Reveló

Korra le dijo con detalle lo que había sucedido. Y como después de que la intento curar, ella dijo " No, ya has hecho suficiente" para después correr hacia el templo del aire.

"Korra no tenía idea. L-lo siento por decirte Perra y después haber trato de golpearte" Mako se disculpó "No era yo él que dijo esas cosas, era mi enojo" Finalizó

Korra se derrumbó, empezando a llorar de nueva cuenta "Hey, no te preocupes "Mako la tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su hombro "Solo fue un accidente"

"Lo sé, pero no es eso" Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos "¿Cómo no pude controlar el estado Avatar? Domino los cuatro elementos; Debo de saber cómo controlar todo mi poder" Lloró

"Bueno, no soy un experto espiritual" Dijo Mako con un tono gentil "Quizás debas preguntarle a Tenzin"

"Si" Korra sollozó "Él sabrá cómo ayudarme"

"Pero ahora mismo, vamos a ver como esta Asami" Mako dijo mientras caminaba con Korra de regreso al templo al área de curación.

Korra entró al cuarto en el cual Pema le dijo que se encontraba la heredera. Se sentó mientras observaba a la chica dormir.

Ella era hermosa incluso con esa cortada en su rostro. Su cabello era largo, oscuro y sedoso mientras Korra acariciaba esa melena hasta llegar a su mejilla. Ella sonrió a la par que se estiraba un poco y abría esos ojos jade, posando su mirada en Korra. Pero su respuesta fue agresiva, y rápido se alejó del Avatar . Pero sus ojos tenían un tinte de decepción en ellos.

"Korra… ¿por qué?" Fue todo lo que la heredera dijo "Yo pensaba que eras mi amiga"

Esa declaración hizo que una sensación de malestar se concentrara en su estómago. Era remordimiento. "Asami… lo siento tanto, fue un accidente… el estado Avatar es un mecanismo de defensa , y no p-pude controlarlo" Korra trato de acercarse pero Asami no se lo permitió.

"Asami, por favor habla conmigo, para poder explicarte "Suplicó Korra, consiguiendo un asentimiento de la chica frente a ella "Mira, sigo en entrenamiento, intentando de controlar el estado Avatar. Se desencadena cuando estoy en peligro, molesta, o… amenazada "Finalizó.

"¿Te sientes amenazada conmigo?" Asami jadeó" Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, eres hermosa y perfecta… me maravillo el ver cómo te mantienes bajo control "Hizo una pausa "Yo también quiero…"

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono Asami "¿Qué quieres Korra?" Asami se acercó a la ojiazul, pudiendo observar el cómo sus ojos se encontraban apagados y privados de su usual alegría.

"¡Quiero poder ser calmada!" Exclamó "Quiero ser como Aang, Roku o Kyoshi" Gritó "Pero soy así de explosiva – asurada"

"Korra, no creo que eso sea una palabra" Asami le dijo mientras palmeaba el lugar alado de ella, invitando a que se sentara " ¿A qué te refieres con asurada?"

"Me la acabo de inventar… Creo que significa que no he madurado, pero me quemo en estas cenizas mientras actuó así" Explicó Korra "Se siente como si tuviera algo perdido en mi vida, pero no sé qué es y me hace sentir molesta, triste y…y…" Korra se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

"¿Y qué Korra?" Asami tenía demasiada curiosidad para ese momento

" Y… y-yo ¡Agg! ¡ESTOY CONFUNDIDA! ¡NO SE QUE ESTA MAL! ¡ALGO ESTA PERDIDO PERO NO SE ¡QUÉ ES!" Korra grito mientras exhalaba una llamarada de fuego, además de causar que el agua en el vaso explotara y rompiera el vidrio.

La heredera se asustó y brinco de la cama, acercándose a la morena "Korra, ¡tienes que calmarte!" Asami le grito a través del viento que estaba creciendo alrededor de ambas

Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron, haciendo que las macetas cayeran al suelo destrozadas, el fuego que surgía cada vez que exhalaba era más caliente que el mismo sol, y el agua del vaso roto empezó a girar alrededor de ella.

"¡NO SE QUE ME FALTA!" Lloró Korra

Asami no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Agarro la mano de Korra y la atrajo hacia ella. Sujeto ambos lados del rostro del Avatar con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

El viento ceso, el fuego proveniente de su boca se detuvo, y el brillo en sus ojos fue remplazado por el color azul. Un sentimiento placentero se concentró en su estómago al sentir como sus labios tocaban los de Asami. Korra cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Era un sentimiento excéntrico y quizás raro, pero le gustaba. Nunca se había sentido así cuando besaba a Mako.

Cuando besaba a Mako era un lindo sentir, pero solo era el calor del momento. Solo se había tratado de un enamoramiento pasajero, el cual pronto dejó.

Pero este era algo nuevo. Era como si todos sus problemas fueran alejados de ella y olvidados. Pronto Korra se dio cuenta que Asami era una chica. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se alejó de la heredera.

"Korra ¿Qué pasa?" Asami preguntó mientras trataba de acercarse de nuevo al Avatar, consiguiendo que solo se alejara

"¡Tú, e-eres una chica!" Exclamó Korra con nerviosismo

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Preguntó la chica de ojos jade

"¡Se supone que me deben de gustar los chicos!"

"Korra, no a todas las personas le gusta el género opuesto "La heredera intento explicarle pero fue interrumpida por la ojiazul.

"Tengo que ir a tomar aire" Dijo e inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación

"¿Qué he hecho? Asami se preguntó a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer de golpe en la cama, con la mirada cabizbaja.

…

…

…

/

_Tss… Parece que ahora la situación es al revés. ¿Qué hará Asami para poder arreglar las cosas con Korra? Ya que se encuentra confundida o_O_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado, porqué yo ame el capítulo de principio a fin, me fue satisfactorio el estarlo traduciendo. Pronto subiré la parte 3._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. La historia es de TheClaudMaster yo solo traduzco con su permiso.**

/

Capítulo 9

Parte 3

.

.

.

Korra corrió hacia la cocina, con los músculos tensos y una dulce sensación en cada poro de su cuerpo. Ahí encontró a Pema la cual estaba alimentando a Rohan.

Pema miró a Korra, vio su expresión que denotaba preocupación y confusión "Korra, cariño ¿qué sucede?" Pema preguntó mientras hacía que la chica se sentará alado de ella "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Korra lo pensó por un momento... ¿Debería decirle la verdad o mentirle? Sacudió la cabeza y pensó_: No, no puedo mentirle. Debo contarle que sucedió_ "Cuándo estaba en la habitación de Asami algo ocurrió" hizo una pausa y miró a Pema, está simplemente le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera "Entre en estado Avatar"

"Oh... Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió"

"Además... Asami, uhmm, ella..." Korra se trabó con sus propias palabras a causa del nerviosismo, frustrándose por no poder decirle que había sucedido entre ellas dos " Asami me besó... Y, y y-yo" el Avatar detuvo su charla de manera abrupta.

"Está bien Korra" Pema le aseguró "Puedes decirme lo que quieras" Después le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, aseverando sus palabras

Korra tomó un profundo respiro y continuó "Me gustó" Su mirada se ensombreció "¿Por qué me gustó? Nunca me había sentido así, ni con Mako. Entonces ¿Por qué siento algo cuando beso a una chica?" Preguntó Korra con la mirada cabizbaja.

"Korra, no todas las personas se sienten atraídas por el género opuesto" Pema trató de decirle pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

"Eso fue lo que Asami dijo. Soy el Avatar ¿Qué dirá la gente acerca de esto? Probablemente me juzguen"

Pema jadeó al escuchar aquella confesión "La Korra que conozco nunca le ha importado lo que las demás personas piensan de ella" Posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven y le dio un afectuoso apretón "No luches contra lo que está dentro de ti cariño" Le dijo con una sonrisa. Con esto dio finalizada la plática. Agarró a Rohan, se puso de pie y se alejó del comedor.

"Korra" Asami gritó a lo lejos, provocando que a la nombrada, se le pusiera la piel de gallina e involuntariamente se golpeara una de las rodillas en la mesa

"¡Auch! Eso me dolió mucho" Exclamó Korra, recuperándose del susto.

"Lo siento" Asami se disculpó y se sentó alado de ella; viendo cómo se masajeaba la zona del golpe "Mira, no debí haberte besado... Pero sentí algo cuando lo hice" Confesó "Sentí algo que nunca había experimentado con nadie, ni con Mako" Asami suspiró con Pesadez "Sólo quería que lo supieras" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de la mesa, Korra sujetó su muñeca y abruptamente la hizo darse la vuelta para después besarla de lleno en los labios .

Esto tomó a Asami por sorpresa, pero aún así le correspondió el gesto.

El beso se fue volviendo más intenso y apasionado. Korra sujetó a Asami de la cintura y la postro encima de la mesa. Esta de una patada arrojó al suelo toda la basura que le estorbaba antes de acostarse.

Korra se encontraba encima de Asami, sus manos estaban tentando el estómago plano de la heredera mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de ella. Las manos de la ingeniero se deslizaron por la espalda del Avatar hasta llegar a su trasero. Mientras su lengua peleaba con la contraria por tener el control.

La mano derecha de Korra pronto encontró su camino en el muslo de Asami, haciendo que empujara sus Caderas hacía las de Korra. El Avatar no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Ambas manos de la heredera se deslizaron dentro los pantalones y bragas de Korra, y apretó su trasero causando que Korra se estremeciera por aquel toque. Asami sonrió _parece que he encontrado un punto sensible._

El avatar comenzó a morder el cuello de la heredera, dejando un notorio chupetón. Y lentamente se acercó a su oído y mordió de manera juguetona el lóbulo de su oreja "Hagámoslo" Susurró antes de deslizarse hasta quedar entre las piernas de Asami

"De acuerdo ¿Están todos listos para desayu...? ¡¿Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo?!" Escucharon gritar a Tenzin

Korra y Asami inmediatamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon para ver cómo Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Bumi, Kya, Pema y los niños se encontraban en la entrada del comedor en estado de shock y muy confundidos.

Korra sacó su cara entre las piernas de Asami y a su vez está saco sus manos fuera de los pantalones del Avatar. Ambas bajaron de la mesa y se empezaron a acomodar la ropa la cual estaba arrugada y desarreglada. Ambas avergonzadas e incómodas por la situación empezaron a acomodar todas las cosas que anteriormente estaban en la mesa. Después miraron a la conmocionada familia frente a ellas.

Tenzin estaba literalmente echando humo. La nariz de Mako estaba sangrando. Bolin sonreía de manera pícara. Bumi estaba intentando comprender que estaba pasando. Kya trataba de no sonreír. Pema se limitó a guiňarles el ojo a ambas chicas. Y los niňos estaban cubriéndose los ojos.

"Miren" comenzó Tenzin con tono neutro "No me importa lo que están haciendo" Hizo una pausa y prosiguió " Sólo no lo hagan dónde comemos"

"Lo siento" Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

"No puedo sentir mi nariz" Dijo Mako al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre con su muñeca. Acción la cual hizo que ambas chicas rieran

"Saben , su nombre de pareja podría ser Korrasami" Seňaló Bolin, haciendo que los tres rieran.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Bumi sonrió "Oh, ya entendí" exclamó el no-maestro

Kya sin poder contenerse más estalló con una sonrisa entre dientes "Es complemente natural"

"¿Son novias?" Preguntó Ikki con su hiperactividad de costumbre

"¿Porqué estaba tú cara comiendo de la falda de Asami?" Continuo Meelo con las interrogantes

"No las molesten" Intervino Jinora haciendo que tanto el Avatar como la ingeniero se sonrojaran furiosamente

"Bueno ¡Vamos a comer!" Exclamó Bumi

"De hecho" interrumpió Korra, tomando la mano de la heredera "Tengo algo importante que mostrarle a Asami en mi cuarto " dijo la morena "Es importante y no debemos ser molestadas, porque, lo que le voy a mostrar es muy ruidoso y gime mucho. Necesitaremos toda la paz y calma posible " Finalizó antes de arrastrar a Asami por el pasillo hasta su habitación

"Papi ¿Qué quiere decir Korra con que es muy ruidoso y gime mucho?" Ikki le preguntó a Tenzin

…

…

…

/

_Jajaja no contaban con que medio mundo apareciera y las atraparan con las manos en la masa x3_

_Disculpen la tardanza XD He traído algunos problemas de salud y me prohibieron usar la computadora. Si no lo hago a escondidas no actualizo je_

_En cuanto a mi otro fanfic "Vacaciones para dos" ya está traducido el capítulo 2, solo es cuestión de tener otra chance y subirlo._


End file.
